


I'll always come back to you

by Jakeline



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a Tove Lo Song, F/M, Jean Grey Lives, Jean Grey School, Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016), Scott-Centric, Song: Love the Way You Lie, X-Men: Dark Phoenix (Movie) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-04-24 10:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakeline/pseuds/Jakeline
Summary: Dark Phoenix spoilerScott Summers is still mourning after a month. He consumes alcohol to forget. But one night he faces a situation that makes him wonder how much of whiskey he had consumed.~Habits by Tove Lo start to play





	1. Habits

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first X-men fic ever. Most important thing to know is that english is not my first language. That's the first time I try and I probably messed up on some parts.
> 
> I want to make it clear that I loved Dark Phoenix even with the criticism - Sophie and Tye were my faves - and I saw potential in the fact that the end left so many loose ends, left so much to the imagination of what could happen next and that is where this work begins.
> 
> So obviously this delivers bigger and smaller spoilers, so if you have not watched it yet better jump off and come back later.
> 
> Anyway, I kept thinking about it when I saw the scene where Jean is at the bar and she control everyone's mind to see her as a old man. And the ending makes it obvious that she survived.

 

1992

A cheap nightclub. Scott was not sure what made him drive there at night. He hated those colored lights on the ceiling, his perception of colors that were not red did not help. The loud music was also a negative point about the place. It did not allow his thoughts to flow with clarity. Maybe that's why he was there, Scott did not want to think. About anything.

The drink. Yes, that was why he was there. Westchester was not known as the bars capital, but Scott lived in the county long enough to know where to go and where _not_ to go. A nightclub like that was no place for a boy like him. Well, at least it was not until a month ago. His girlfriend would have kicked him out of their shared room if she'd known about this little ride. But there was a problem: his girlfriend was dead. Cosmically dead.

He had not gotten used to the idea of being a single man. He did not even remember the time he was one. The time when he was a sixteen-year rude teenager discovering how to use his gift. It seemed Jean Grey had always been there. Long red hair, expressive blue eyes. She had been his first in every way. His first love, his first kiss, his first…

Scott scowled as another dose of whiskey trickled down his throat. He glanced around, two girls were finishing their dance on the podium, a third one was serving drinks to a group of noisy men. She turned back to the bar, eyes full of lasciviousness staring at her back - no, below it - as she walked away. Scott expired in disapproval. The girl was pretty, he acknowledged, but he did not want to know what kind of thoughts crossed on in those drunken minds.

Yes, he was drinking too. Yes, he was feeling tense too. And yes, he also wanted to share a bed with someone after the first bottle. But he would not. His mind still remembered, and his heart still clenched. His grief was deeper than any temporary ambition that alcohol could cause him. Also he did not believe in pursuing distractions to forget, because he knew they would only remind him.

Scott took his wallet out of his pocket. He was still in condition to return without help. He had not been out of his usual yet.

The music suddenly turned off.

Someone came up beside him. The feminine scent was soft, almost imperceptible, but it was there. And Scott knew he should not have turned to look. But he did.

The blond woman ignored him. At least with her eyes. He was the only one being served by the barman, of course she saw him. She removed the white coat and wrapped it around the chair before sitting down.

She turned to the barman "Gin tonic, please."

She was in her mid-twenties, her hair was neatly tied, some strands purposely loose across her face. And what a face ... Scott had to stop peeking through his visor, he saw utility in his accessory. Facing people without them noticing…

"Funny sunglasses. What is this for at night?"

He got questions like that all the time. Whenever he was outside the boundaries of the mansion. It was a valid question though.

"Eye condition." Scott summed up indifferently

Some time ago he would have no problem saying that he was an X-men, but recent events left not only him but his entire kind vulnerable. "It will take time for the rest of the world to feel safe again." These were the last words Charles had exchanged with him and the rest of the team.

The woman turned her head toward him, checking on his arms and upper body. Inconspicuous as fuck.

Scott had already caught glimpses like that before. A long time ago, Peter had commented with him that the number of people - mostly girls - who noticed him would increase as soon as the muscles began to appear. After becoming an x-men it did not take long. If Raven's training exercises had not strengthened him, it would have been the cause of his death. But at that time he just wanted to get the attention of a certain redhead who could control things with her mind.

"You were leaving?" She tried to sound casual but Scott was observant, he knew that a simple question could start a conversation that would last for hours.

Scott did not answer right away.

Yes, he was leaving. He should be.

The woman looked over her shoulder. Right back to the table of drunk guys. One of them nudged the other with his arm and said something inaudible.

Again, Scott did not want to know what they were thinking.

"It's a shame.You look like the only guy worthy of a conversation here."

Scott did not know if it was a compliment. There was him, the barman and the group behind them. And the barman had definitely winked at him when he arrived.

"Well, my ability to form whole phrases is still intact. It's a victory."

A small victory compared to last week, when Ororo and Kurt founded him totally drunk in another bar. Unfortunately he had developed such a habits in a short period of time.

But the woman smirked at the comment before taking a sip of her drink. Then she rested her face on one hand, looking at Scott.

"What about your ability to entertain me?"

Scott raised his eyebrows. 'Was that appropriate?' He thought, 'I mean, is it wrong to talk to a pretty girl alone this late?' Jean was not coming back, so why would it be?

'Because of your feelings. You asshole.'

"I'm not a fun company, especially now." He took money from his wallet and set it on the balcony. "But your drink is on me."

Scott walked away from the bar. The blonde girl looking at him curiously. He did not reject her out of arrogance. But he was not going to take a step in that direction.

One of the guys got up from their table. The stench of tequila followed him as he scraped at Scott on his way to the bar. Scott's head turned. The guy sat down right where Scott was before and bended to the woman almost invading her personal space.

From the blonde's body language, she wanted distance. And Scott knew that was not okay to leave her by herself with that guy.

"We do not see a princess like you in those regions. Let me pay you a drink and then you can tell me your name."

Scott walked over and sat back at her other side.

"Save your cash, mate. I already did the kindness."

The guy glanced him with disdain. "Were not you leaving?"

The woman looked from one man to the other, lingering on Scott, her right eyebrow raised inquisitively.

"I have change my mind. It's early." Scott said all the words with the right amount of insolence. It was certainly too late. "But, between us, your friends are still looking thirsty to me. "

It was enough to start a fight. But Scott was lucky that he would not have to optic blast anyone that night.

The guy looked at him with disregard. He ordered an entire bottle of tequila and walked back to the table that he was before.

Scott watched him impassive until he was properly seated and complaining to his fellows.

The woman gave him a amused smile.

"I could have solved this by myself." she didn't seem annoyed though.

"You're welcome." Scott stared at her uncertainty. "Look, you're alone and those guys are going to mess with you. I don't know how much time you intend to spend here but..."

"I'm done here. Just found what I was looking for." She glanced at Scott then turned to take a last sip. "Quality gin, of course. Can you take me home? It's not far from here."

Scott did not know why this was a dilemma for him. He just had to give her a ride. But it seemed more complex. Taking her to her house after paying for a drink ... God, he was getting off the rails. And he did not want to, he was not this type of guy.

"Let's go."

* * *

 

"You do _not_ live here."

Scott stopped the car in the driveway and stared at the gates of the mansion he had lived in for nine years. No, this was not her house. This was his.

"Is it some joke?" He would have remembered her if she had ever set foot in that place.

"No." she said at his side. She stared at the entrance gate, a melancholy expression on her face. Most of the lights were off. Students and teachers were asleep. "I grew up and graduated here. It's where I found a family. Where I found the love of my life…" She took a deep breath. " Then I ruined everything."

Scott frowned. A shiver running through his entire body.

She turned to him. Her eyes watering.

"Scott, I'm so _so_ sorry."

His heartbeat was uneven.

"I did not tell you my name."

A tear trickled down his face which lately only had fallen by his grief. He was shocked. She raised her hand to stroke his cheek, Scott did not make the slightest move to stop her. Like he was unable to do anything but stare. She smiled sadly and his vision began to blur.

"No, you did not, baby." Those was the last  words Scott heard before he blacked out.

 

_To be continued_


	2. Unconditional Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter what she has done, or what she has become, she is still Jean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the last part of this work. Thank you to anyone reading this. 
> 
> Currently I'm writing Post X-Men Apocalypse fics, you know, happy times. Soon I hope I'll come up with something. 
> 
> My end note is a mental lapse, but I'm okay.

Scott woke up, his back pressed against the mattress. The first thing he did was to check if his visor was still on his face. It was.

The second thing... wait, how did he get there?

Scott sat on the queen size bed. He woke up right in the center of it. The left side had always been Scott's side to sleep on, that was the kind of thing that couples decided silently as they began to live together. But unfortunately he had the whole bed available to choose which side to lie on.

His head ached. Not as if he were hung over. More as if he had hit his forehead on something massive. His powerful eyes flickered in the darkness, he fixed them in something in the middle of the room. An immobile silhouette he would not forget even in his most drunken days. 

Scott's heart skipped a beat. As if he had Peter's agility, he quickly leaned in to light the bedside lamp.

There she was. Watching him as if she had never left that room. Her arms were crossed in her chest. She was leaning against the sofa in the center of the room dressed in a basic shirt and jeans. Clothes that Scott knew belonged to her closet, at least the ones he did not put in boxes. 

"Jean… h-how?" The stammered whisper barely left his lips as he pulled his legs out of bed. 

Standing, Scott did not move. He was afraid that she would disappear. Or worse, he would wake up with his face on a bar counter.

Jean exhaled. She gave him the same look she had the last time she was there. When Scott had tried to stand in her way to see her father.

Scott did not know if her eyes were blue or red with fire - or just the usual red of his sight. Damn his mutation for not allowing him to see her in all colors. Her face was serene, without the power cracks he'd rather never see again. Her red hair, slightly wavy, spread over her shoulders. 

There she was. That was all he had dreamed of in the last days. All what he wanted the most. 

He realized that he should say something besides facing. But Jean anticipated herself to him, her hands clasped in front of her body. She looked anxious too, Scott noted. 

"I did not know if this was going to work. Thought you'd freak out." She mumbled and then took a step toward him. "I just needed to see if you were okay."

Scott stared astonished at his girlfriend. 

"Okay?" His lips trembled "I watched you explode in the sky like a nuclear bomb. I thought you were dead. Everyone thinks you are!" He realized he said that last part too loud. Scott glanced at the door and Jean sighed.

"I know, Scott, you had reason to believe that." she looked into her hands. "I'm still figuring out how this works, learning to control. It's like a new mutation but infinitely more powerful, sharing space with what I already have." She glanced at him "It's something beyond what I could explain in words, but that force saved me, kept me alive."

Scott didn't realize that he was approaching her, as if he were attracted to Jean's fascination in her new condition. 

"It's a good thing then? Can you live with this?"

Jean softened her gaze to him.

"I do not live with this. I am this."

Scott did not like what that meant. This force saved her, but took her away from him. He wanted to go back in a time where they had never gone into space, his life with her had been perfect on solid ground, full of promises for the future. Marriage, their children.

Why could not things be as they were before? That was his Jean. The love of his life. She belonged to him not to a transcendental force.

The melancholic look on her face indicated that she was in his mind. Scott imagined that if she felt that way too then her old self was still there, she had not changed or died. Only strengthened.

He approached her, taking the risk. He needed to touch her even if it meant she would threw him away. Jean did not protest, she did not ask him to stop, on the contrary, she shortened the distance that bothered her.

Scott's well-built arms wrapped around her waist. He hugged her tightly, sighing as if a great pain had been relieved. 

Her body heat was still the same. Warming him without burning. Scott held back his tears.

He did not want to break the embrace apart, but he had to do one more thing to make sure she was still Jean, the girl who bumped into him nine years ago in the hallways, the girl who comforted him after Alex's death. The girl he fell in love with. 

Without leaning back, he slid his face into hers catching her lips with his in a deep kiss. A kiss that meant "I love you and I missed you so much, please stay". Jean wrapped her arms around his neck. Her lips were tender and warm against his. Scott's hands pulled her hips, pressing their waist together. He wanted her, he always used to want her more than usual when they stayed too long without touching.

Jean seemed to have the same yearnings. She placed her hands on his chest and pushed him to the edge of the bed, Scott fell backwards with her on top of him, resting her hands on either side of his head. He held her face as she tasted his lips fiercely.

She retreated with eyes closed as if she needed some time to get used to the idea of being with him again.

Scott realized that he had so many questions. But he was afraid of the answers. His brain already creating a reality similar to what they had before, even with Jean's supreme powers, even with his fragmented team, even with the world fearing them. 

Jean opened her eyes to him. It was the kind of look she always gave Scott when he said he loved her. Usually after a kiss to start the morning, or when they laid drowsy after having sex. 

"Do you still trust me?"

He never stopped trusting her. Even when there was a big chance of her hurting him. Even after Raven...

He stroked her cheek with his thumb and whispered "Always."

The shadow of a smile crossed her lips.

"Let me see your eyes then."

Scott frowned. It was not the first time Jean asked for something like that. She got always annoyed momentarily when he refused, but she was a telepath and knew what was going on in his mind. It was risky and the thought of Scott injuring her - or worse - frightened the hell out of him. 

But Jean had changed. Evolved. She could do things the human mind could not comprehend. She could suppress the ability of any other mutant. Scott had seen closely what Jean was capable of.

She put a hand on his visor. Scott held her arm in hesitation. He was already feeling vulnerable.

Jean asked permission with a glare. "It's all right, baby."

Jean slid his visor up while Scott took a deep breath. Instinctively he closed his eyes. The exposure sending shivers through his body. The idea of opening his eyes without the optical blasts was something he had long ago given up.

"Open them, you're not gonna hurt me." Jean said softly. She was a curious being. Her telepathy did not allow her to see through things. And she wanted to see his eyes from the moment he set foot in that school.

Scott's eyes widened. Jean had already concentrated her telekinesis to suppress his beams. In the beginning his eyes glowed with a red light that went extinguishing until it disappeared. Then blue met blue.

Scott's blue was darker, peaceful. And at that moment it was as if they had seen each other for the first time.

Jean was even more beautiful than Scott imagined. Her eyes were vivid, light as the sunny midday sky. Her hair, cheeks and lips had red and pink tones that he thought he wouldn't have the privilege to see which never bothered him because he loved her in any shade. Now it seemed he was falling in love again, the same butterflies from nine years ago finding their path back to his stomach. It was not just how she looked but the things she could do. Only Jean Grey could provide him that moment. 

Scott could have stayed that way forever. Jean had other intentions. She bent down to kiss him passionately.

Jean felt human with Scott, he was her anchor with the ordinary world. The only one left. Her mother was dead because of her, her father denied her and Charles... her relationship with him had been tainted with secrets. Beyond repair.

Scott brought her home, he would belong to her forever, no matter what, and wherever she went he would follow her. While the sun was not rising, they did not care about anything else.    
  


 

_ The end. _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was writing it and this song started to play then lemme just leave this lyrics here. THIS IS SO SCOTT AND JEAN IN "DP" THAT I CAN'T EVEN (breathes heavily) 
> 
> "On the first page of our story  
> The future seemed so bright  
> Then this thing turned out so evil  
> I don't know why I'm still surprised  
> Even angels have their wicked schemes  
> And you take that to new extremes  
> But you'll always be my hero  
> Even though you've lost your mind
> 
> Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
> But that's all right because I like the way it hurts" [...] - Rihanna, Love The Way You Lie (Part II)

**Author's Note:**

> Jean needs to make contact with the person she loves the most.
> 
> Let me know if you find any grammatical issue, it will help me in other works.


End file.
